beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk01/MASPREP.EXE
MASMENU Preprocessor used to create menu that can be processed by MASMENU program. Strings 0x28B2-0x28DC Program name, version and creation date. MASMENU Preprocessor Version 6.1 10-15-84 0x28DE-0x2904 Copyright. Copyright © 1984, Kaypro Corporation 0x2906-0x2938 Do not try to edit this file with a Word Processor! 0x293A-0x295E See instructions and edit MASMENU.TXT 0x2962-0x2968 Pass 1: 0x296A-0x2973 Reading %s 0x2975-0x2977 1 0x297A-0x2998 The first line in the .TXT file 0x299A-0x29BA must be the cursor movement line 0x29BD-0x29E0 Check the instructions and try again 0x29E2-0x29F5 cursor movement line 0x29F8-0x2A21 The second line in the .TXT file must be a 0x2A23-0x2A33 menu screen title 0x2A35-0x2A3E menu title 0x2A41-0x2A67 The third line in the .TXT file must be 0x2A6A-0x2A7A a version header. 0x2A7C-0x2A87 menu version 0x2A8A-0x2AB1 The fourth line in the .TXT file must be 0x2AB4-0x2AC6 the main menu title 0x2AC8-0x2AD6 main menu title 0x2AD9-0x2AFF The fifth line in the .TXT file must be 0x2B02-0x2B19 the 24/12 hour indicator 0x2B1C-0x2B42 The sixth line in the .TXT file must be 0x2B45-0x2B53 the date format 0x2B56-0x2B73 Missing closing '}' at line %d 0x2B76-0x2B99 Menus nested more than %d at line %d 0x2B9C-0x2BB7 Expected a string at line %d 0x2BBA-0x2BD9 Too many menu entries at line %d 0x2BDB-0x2BE4 menu title 0x2BE7-0x2C05 User number expected at line %d 0x2C08-0x2C23 User number too big, line %d 0x2C26-0x2C46 Expected a description at line %d 0x2C48-0x2C57 descriptive text 0x2C5A-0x2C6F Missing '}' at line %d 0x2C72-0x2C85 Extra '}' at line %d 0x2C88-0x2CAA Expected '**' submit lines, line %d 0x2CAD-0x2CCF Line %d, $" line not ended with a " 0x2CD4-0x2CE9 Too many fatal errors! 0x2CEC-0x2CFD %s file unchanged. 0x2D01-0x2D03 mdy 0x2D06-0x2D0C Pass 2: 0x2D0E-0x2D18 Building %s 0x2D1A-0x2D1C 2 0x2D1E-0x2D1F w+ 0x2D22-0x2D36 Final file size, %ldk 0x2D38-0x2D42 MASMENU.$$$ file. MASMENU.$$$ 0x2D4D-0x2D60 Bizarre end of file! 0x2D63-0x2D7F Didn't expect '%c' at line %d 0x2D82-0x2D99 Word too long at line %d 0x2D9C-0x2DBA Too many %s lines, at line # %d 0x2DBF-0x2DD4 %s too long at line %d 0x2DD7-0x2DDA %d 0x2DDD-0x2DF6 String too long at line %d 0x2DFA-0x2E04 MASMENU.TXT file. MASMENU.TXT 0x2E06-0x2E10 MASMENU.DAT file. MASMENU.DAT 0x2E13-0x2E25 Only one -O allowed 0x2E28-0x2E3C Expert mode set twice 0x2E3F-0x2E50 Unknown switch -%c 0x2E53-0x2E6D Only one input file allowed 0x2E70-0x2E8B Only one output file allowed 0x2E8E-0x2EA5 Missing object file name 0x2EA7-0x2EB1 MASMENU.$$$ file. MASMENU.$$$ 0x2EB3-0x2EB4 w+ 0x2EB7-0x2ED1 Can't create temporary file 0x2ED3 r 0x2ED6-0x2EE8 No source file - %s 0x2EEB-0x2F1D Reading from %s; writing to %s, with expert mode %s 0x2F1F-0x2F20 on 0x2F22-0x2F24 off 0x2F27-0x2F5A This program allows you to modify the data file used 0x2F5D-0x2F77 master menu. It is run as: 0x2F7C-0x2F9C Program usage. MASPREP {source} {-O object} {-x} 0x2FA0-0x2FC5 All three things in {}'s are optional. 0x2FC8-0x2FFE Source is the source text file. Default is MASMENU.TXT 0x3001-0x3037 Object is the destination file. Default is MASMENU.DAT 0x303A-0x306E The -X object puts the menu into expert (quick) mode. 0x3071-0x308B The default -X mode is off. 0x308D r 0x3092-0x3093 r+ 0x3097 w 0x309C-0x309D w+ 0x30A1 a 0x30A6-0x30A7 a+ 0x30AB x 0x30B0-0x30B1 x+ 0x3133-0x3142 Hexadecimal. 0123456789abcdef 0x31D4-0x31E1 Too many args. Program in Action